


Oopsies—You're Not My Shiro!

by aestheticalistic



Series: Oops, I stole your boyfriend! [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Discussion of Abortion, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Kurance, Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Post-Season/Series 03, Pre-Relationship, Pregnancy, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Clone, Trans Lance (Voltron), Unplanned Pregnancy, implied trans lance, klance, pregnant lance, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticalistic/pseuds/aestheticalistic
Summary: Lance has something exciting to tell his boyfriend, but when he tells him, he realizes that he's a clone. AKA, how Keith stole SHiro's boyfriend after killing his evil clone. Also, Lance is pregnant.Featuring Blue Paladin Lance, Red Paladin Keith, and Black Paladin Kuron/Shiro





	Oopsies—You're Not My Shiro!

**Author's Note:**

> No joke, I did not intend to get this angsty in a fic. Poor Lance. I didn't even plan on killing Kuron, just like... moving him? Man, I done fucked up.
> 
> EDIT: Changed rating to mature and tagged graphic depictions of violence and major character death for Kuron. Man, I hate that little bitch. Also, thanks for the comments materinos, I'll put out the next one in the series soon!

Lance gagged into the rim of the toilet again, feeling utterly miserable and wishing Shiro was with him. The black paladin, who had just been found in a Galran fighter jet, was constantly busy helping Allura with coalition stuff.

Sometimes, he thinks Shiro and Allura are the ones dating, not Shiro and Lance.

Okay, this puking had really gotten out of hand. He needed to see Coran like _yesterday._ Somehow, Lance hauled himself up off the ground and trudged his way to the bridge, hoping to find someone to check him out. On the way, he almost tripped over a pile of clothes, Keith's armor—which had somehow made its way into the middle of the hallway outside the lounge area—and Pidge. After apologizing to a disgruntled Pidge and promising to knit her a cute little scarf with a Green Lion pattern, he finally slouched through the bridge doors, holding back some bile stuck in his throat.

Spotting Coran, he waved the eccentric man over and started talking. "Can you give me a medical check up? I've been kinda sick lately and I just threw up a couple minutes ago. Plus, I've been getting a little bigger, if you know what I mean, even though I'm eating healthily and exercising."

Coran, the blessed man, only seemed a little confused. "Well, number 3, let's go on down to the infirmary. I've been waiting to use the Escilartier for a while now, and this is the perfect chance!"

"Actually, I'd rather just—"

"Nonsense, m'boy! Now, let's get you checked out."

* * *

_Dear Mama,_

_Hola! I've really missed you all these months! I'm in space, with Tsuyoshi—you know, Hunk—and Pidge—who's actually a girl!—and Keith Kogane and_ Takashi Shirogane!

_Mama, you'll never believe this. Takashi—he likes being call Shiro—is my boyfriend! Also, we met these two aliens named Allura and Coran. Coran is a medical genius, and he tested me because I've been feeling sick lately. He just gave me the results today._

_I'm pregnant! ¡Estoy embarazada!_

_Amor_ _, Lance._

* * *

 Lance headed towards the training room, hoping to find Shiro there. If not, maybe Keith would know where he was. On his way, he ran into Hunk, who he excitedly told that he had news, promising to tell him later in private. When he finally got to the training deck, he found Shiro and Keith sparring, and decided to wait until they took a break. He sat carefully on the edge, making sure to be out of the way and protect his tummy, just in case.

Finally, after about ten minutes, Keith decked Shiro in the face and threw him to the ground, ending their little sparring session. The red paladin offered a hand to his friend, pulling him up and then wiping his forehead on a little towel nearby. By then, Shiro had spotted Lance and had gone to sit next to him, taking a swig from his water pouch.

Lance turned to his boyfriend of about a year. "Shiro. I have something to tell you."

Shiro turned to the blue paladin, smiling softly. "What is it, baby?"

The younger boy looked around nervously, glancing at Keith and getting a slightly comforting, if not awkward, smile. "Well, I—um—I'm kind of—I'm p-pregnant?"

Shiro looked shocked, and then his expression changed. "What?"

"I said—" 

"No, I heard what you said. Why haven't you gotten rid of it yet?"

Keith turned bright red and looked enraged. He curled his lip in disgust and stalked toward his supposed best friend, dragging him up by the front of his shirt. "What did you just say to him?" His fist reared back, about to punch, and—

"I want it gone." 

Suddenly, Shiro's face was bright red with the shape of a hand on his cheek. Keith glanced at Lance, shocked, before slamming his fist into the black paladin's face. His nose gushed blood and the pregnant boy slapped a hand over his mouth, looking pale and sweaty. The red paladin continued slamming his fist into Shiro's face, even through all the sputtering he was making as the blood choked him. 

"Keith! What is going on here?!"

The paladin in question looked up, a feral expression on his face. The rest of Team Voltron reared back, obviously surprised and scared by Shiro's beaten up face and Keith's bloody face, along with Lance crying and gagging beside them.

Hunk raced toward his best friend, dragging him away from the fighting pair. "Lance, what the heck is going on?"

"I told S-shiro I'm pregnant and he told me t-to get r-rid of it," he sobbed out, choking on the rising bile in his throat from the stench of blood.

Hunk dropped Lance in Allura's arms, stomping toward Shiro and grabbing him from Keith. "You goddamn son of a bitch. You better have been lying or I'll—"

Shiro coughed, interrupting Hunk. "I wasn't lying." He grinned up at the terrifying man above him with thick, viscous blood coating his lips and teeth.

Hunk brought Shiro's head down upon the hard metal floor. Lance screamed.

"NO! HUNK PLEASE! PLEASE—" He broke down in sobs, seeing his boyfriend's eyes turn glassy and unseeing as his breathing stopped. Allura dropped him out of shock, and he raced toward Shiro, screaming as he felt no pulse. All of his friends gasped in horror as Lance mourned over Shiro's body, shutting his eyes carefully and cleaning the blood off of his face with a sleeve.

Suddenly, Shiro's eyes snapped open, pupils and whites replaced with Galran yellow. He opened his mouth. "Hello,  _Lance._ "

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is linked here: https://aestheticalistic.tumblr.com/  
> suggest shit! read my shitty posts! follow me! send me art for my stories via message or post! i have no money and i'm 16 so i can't get a patreon! be my friend!
> 
> Send me art plz. i'll feature my favourites on the blog aforementioned.  
> my discord server is at this link: https://discord.gg/2z27kTW  
> first read the information channel, then introduce yourself! include pronouns, triggers, likes/dislikes, etc. And name! then set your nickname to whatever you want and @aestheticalistic in the general channel so I know that someone joined!!!


End file.
